Down to feudal earth
by mimizmd
Summary: Kagome's dead! What? She wasn't ment to die and yet her body was burned? Now she takes on a new body A cat hanyou's body. Will she be able to help and kill Naraku? InuKag T for now
1. Kagome's passing

**A/N** – Ok for one thing, yes, this is based off a movie…sort of. Since "Down to earth" was taken (LOL) I simply put this title. I hope you like this and I decided to do a story again. If you want Kagome's Wish back then give me a least 5 reviews and I'll put it back. If not, oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, but I own me! Neko! The cat hanyou! Who btw is in this story!

* * *

"Stay awake for me Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, holding Kagome in his arms. "Inu…ya…" Was all Kagome could say before she gave into the light. "NOOOO! Kagome, Kagome wake up! Damn it!" Inuyasha shook her until he was convinced that she wasn't going to come out of an endless sleep. "You can't die here! You've still got family in your own era to think about!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth realizing that Kagome will never be able to hear him. He held her close, hiding his face, maybe to hide the tears that were suddenly flooding out from his eyes. Or possibly sudden depression to where he feels like he shouldn't live anymore, we may never know. But he hid his face for a period of time until he decided to head for Kaede's village.

"Where…Where am I?" Kagome looked around and all she could see was white surroundings and a bright sun. "This, is heaven." Kagome looked over to the direction of the sun. "Huh?"

"Hello there my dear Kagome" The person's image was faint but not enough to show Kagome that it was her father. "Achubre?" He nodded and held out his arms. Kagome smiled wide and ran to her father. "I thought I would never see you again papa!" Kagome said as she was happily crying and embracing her father. "You will always be able to see me again Kagome. But I have news for you daughter." Kagome looked confused and looked up to her father. "What is it?"

"This is not your time, yet your body has already been burned."

"Burned! HOW?"

"Well, in the feudal era, Inuyasha and the gang took your body back to Kaede's village. They had a long conversation about you, but Inuyasha was too stubborn to take you back to your family. He thought they would blame him for you being killed and he didn't want that on his conscience. So they burned your body along with the Shikon."

"Like Kikyou…" Kagome whispered. "But why did Inuyasha do that?" She thought and pondered.

"Inuyasha thought that it would be best if he burnt it with you for 2 reasons. 1, He didn't find it any good for the Shikon to be still existing. 2, He thought that it just might bring you back. Which it will but not on what it's thought of."

"Then how will I be able to get back?" Her father then took her hand. Suddenly the background was not of heaven, but of earth. Kagome noticed that they were flying to go to somewhere…She didn't know, she didn't care; she was having too much fun feeling the joy of flight and the earth's scenery. As the flight came to a calm stop, she noticed a body. It was a girls' body but it had ears on top of its head similar to Inuyasha's yet more fluffy looking. She was wearing a beautiful haori the only problem with it was that there was blood scattered all over it. Kagome covered her mouth as she gasped. "Don't worry about it Kagome, once your in the body, the wounds will immediately be healed. "But…Who was she?"

"Her name was Neko, Neko the cat hanyou. She died not too long ago by her lifetime rival Naraku."

"Naraku seems to have tons of rivals…" Kagome responded as she was slowly walking toward the body.

"Naraku killed her mother and her little brother. She was left with nothing and vowed that she would one-day kill Naraku. But as she was dying, she hoped someone out there, no matter who ever it may be, for him or her to kill Naraku." Kagome bent over and stoked Neko's cheek. "Otherwise, her soul will forever be trapped in purgatory." Kagome immediately turned her head to her father wide-eyed "What? She even promised that if no one kills Naraku, she ganna-"

"This is why we are giving you this body. An extra boost to help Inuyasha, your friends, and Neko kill Naraku."

"What will happen when we do defeat him?"

* * *

Whoop! Cliffhanger! OH! Don't you hate those? I hope this isn't stupid or anything. If you think I NEED to change something, give me a review, it's just that button down there. Take care! Jane! Sayonara! 


	2. Neko is really Kagome

_A/N – Goodness people! So demanding! It's my story, so I'll write as long or as short as I want my chapters to be! How am I supposed to end with a cliff? It's got to catch your interest right? Anyway, here's the next chapter since I had got 5 reviews, thanks to the ones who sent me a review._

* * *

_Gomenisai! I've been so trailed off that I forgot about this story! Forgive...but anyway...On with the fic!_

* * *

**"_Naraku killed her mother and her little brother. She was left with nothing and vowed that she would one-day kill Naraku. But as she was dying, she hoped someone out there, no matter who ever it may be, for him or her to kill Naraku." Kagome bent over and stoked Neko's cheek. _**

**"_Otherwise, her soul will forever be trapped in purgatory." Kagome immediately turned her head to her father wide-eyed._**

**"_What? She even promised that if no one kills Naraku, she ganna-"_**

**"_This is why we are giving you this body. An extra boost to help Inuyasha, your friends, and Neko kill Naraku."_**

**"_What will happen when we do defeat him?"

* * *

_**

"The curse, the sorrow, suffering, and vengeance will be over. Things will be as they were once more. You'll all probably go separate ways, but you never know. At least Neko will be at peace once she's able to be with her loved ones as well as her beloved."

"Who is her loved one?"

"He was a demon, a husky I might add. He died a little before her, she knew for curtain she lost everything and fought Naraku with all her might…but…prevailed."

"Oh…well, that explains a lot. Well, I might as well get into the body now."

"Good luck with that and by the way, here are the rest of the jewel shards. You'll need them in the long run from here." He gave his daughter a comforting smile.

"Thanks dad, see you sometime, hey?" Kagome giggled and she immediately hugged her father.

Then with a twinkle of a light and sudden darkness she was in the body. Kagome opened her newly eyes seeing the scenery and then down to her new bound body. Everything her father said was true, blood stains gone, no wounds of any kind, the whole body was in perfect shape again. She got up and looked around the body, to say the least; she had the same body shape as her last body then she began looking at the dress. The dress was just like Inuyasha's but more fit for a girl. There was no shirt underneath the haori but there were slits open to show the shoulders and it had a turtleneck. The turtleneck involved a yellow outline that came down for buttons to fasten almost like Sango's. The belt was fastened in the back which was made to look like a bow and the two laces where waved to make it look beautiful.

"This girl made it look beautiful but enough to where she could fight in it." Kagome thought as she admired the clothes. Then without a moments haste she checked out her new hanyou powers. First she wanted to run and see how fast she could go while heading towards Kaede's village. Then she slashed at a few trees that came down like burning buildings. She stopped and looked at her hands she was enjoying her new powers so she gave a smirk. Then she jumped forward laughing and smiling as she continued heading towards Kaede's village. Before she got there she began thinking.

"Wait! I can't go there like this while the sun is still up. I'll have to wait until dusk before I get any further." But the thing she didn't know was that she wouldn't have to wait so. For Inuyasha began to smell a familiar scent. His ears tweaked and his head had shot at the direction to where the scent was coming from. He sniffed the air once more and he couldn't believe that it was that scent. He got up and balled up his fist as he growled.

"It can't be her! She's gone!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango spoke up after Inuyasha's outburst.

"I'm smelling Kagome…but I'm not sure if it is her. I'm going to go check it out."

"Wait for us Inuyasha!" Shippo said as the gang got up and ran after him.

With Kagome's new sense of hearing things from a far, someone or something was coming in her direction. She immediately got up and readied herself for any danger that was coming her way. Then she saw the most important person in her life that she thought that she was never going to see again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily. Inuyasha looked at her and was confused but started questioning her right away.

"That's my name, what? You're looking for the jewel shards? Well I'm sorry my friend but your out of luck." Inuyasha folded his arms.

"No it's not anything like that!" Kagome frowned as she remembered she was in someone else's body.

"Then what is it whoever you are?"

"I've…I've come to join your party so that we can defeat Naraku."

"So Naraku is your enemy too, hey? But what makes you think you can join us that easily?"

Then Kagome had to come up with something quick, "I knew the woman that was with you, her name was Kagome."

"And how would you know a thing like that?"

"Be-because I met her once. We became friends after a while and then she had to leave."

"How come she didn't say anything about you?"

"Well I…I…" Kagome didn't know what to say but, thankfully her other friends had came to but in.

"Whoa, who's this demon?" Miroku exclaimed.

"It seems to be a cat like demon." Sango replied.

"It's a hanyou, like me." Inuyasha also spoke.

And with Kagome's flair about them calling her it instead of her name she shouted, "I'm not an it! I have a name, it's Ka…!" Kagome then covered her mouth, as she was about to say her real name. Then she pretended to be angry again and shouted once more, "It's Neko! And yes I am a hanyou!" Everybody else looked at her with crooked eyebrows.

* * *

_Ok...so what could happen next? You tell me by sending me a review, thanks Jane! Meow!_


	3. Thank Kami, he still doesn't know

A/N: I'm sorry, but I'll make my chapters as long as I want whenever I want, if I want to stop because of being up late when I should be in bed for school the next day. Then I WILL STOP! No questions asked! Thanks, now on with the story! Meow!

* * *

They all sat around Kaede's fire. Inuyasha sat right next to Neko. He observed her closely but not a lot because she might see him watching her when he doesn't want her to. This girl "Neko" acted too much like she already knew everyone and was talking to them as if she knew them like close friends. After everyone was asleep except Inuyasha and "Neko", he began to investigate more into this matter.

"Boy…that was pretty good, getting to know everyone." She looked at Inuyasha after her tired yawn. Then she paused and frowned when she saw that his expression was unconvinced. "What?"

"Your not who your pretending out to be is what!" He snapped as he leaned over to her with a angered look of his face.

"What are you talking about?" She said in a nervous tone.

"How come you seem to still know everyone when you claim that you don't." Kagome had to think of something quick yet again.

"Well…" she started then stopped. Inuyasha was growing impatient. "My friends were basically like them until they died by Naraku as well." Inuyasha's ears perked up. Kagome saw that he was beginning to believe. "The names of your friends are totally different from mine."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome began to get angry.

"Yeah because their names are Yuka, Eri and Ayumi!" That's when she saw Inuyasha back down. He was totally convinced now, but he still kehed.

"Good…that quieted him down for a long time." Kagome thought. After a while, she began to get sleepy. She yawned and leaned back on the wall. She even had to show a difference on how she slept; otherwise, Inuyasha might get suspicious again.

"Why are you doing that?" Kagome startled and looked at Inuyasha.

"What? Am I doing something wrong."

"No, but you don't have to stand guard. I'll watch over. I always watch over everyone."

"Well excuse me. I was just like you, you know. I was alone when I was a kid too." Kagome new she was lying but she was kind of making her story like Inuyasha's, so that it seemed like he wasn't the only one that was tortured like in that way.

"How would you know."

"Because every hanyou seems to suffer like that when they're amongst demons and humans… Rejected by one and feared by the other. You're stuck in between worlds with only your same kind to accept you. But there are only a few of us."

"Shut up! I don't…I don't want to hear it."

"Thank you, I needed my sleep. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Keh"

* * *

A/N mission accoplished Kagome! Inuyasha still doesn't know that you are you. LOL you are you! Get it? LOL...HAHA...haha...ha...Ah, forget it... (Review plz!)


End file.
